


Do you wanna play Mancala?

by CutePinkPlushie



Series: Small mcyt fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc
Genre: 2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Warnings, They make me go brrrrr, War, a small bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutePinkPlushie/pseuds/CutePinkPlushie
Summary: Wilbur meets Quackity late at night after the first presidential debate.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Small mcyt fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111151
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

It was late at night on the Dream SMP server. The cameras were off and the night sky was as bright as ever. Quackity was laying down in his bed, waiting but also thinking. Today’s occurrences made him stay awake with doubts and excitement for what will come tomorrow.. What if he truly does become president of L’manberg? He thought, looking up at the sky inside of his unfinished hollywood mansion. What will he truly do?

That train of thought escaped his mind as soon as he heard footsteps outside of his house. He looked at the clock and it read 4 am, not a normal time for anyone to be up and running in the dream smp. He got out from his bed and looked down, seeing no other than Wilbur soot going up the stairs. ‘What the fuck. Why’s he here?’ Quackity asks himself.

He keeps looking at the man, and then Wilbur just enters his house. No knocking on the wood or anything, he just walks right in. Quackity makes direct contact with the taller man.

“What the fuck Asshole why’d you just walk in without knocking? And what the fuck are you doing here?” He asks, he’s pissed off. Just cause Wilbur is “the president” doesn’t mean he can do whatever he wants until he’s not. What a dic-

“Calm down quackity I’m just here to talk” Wilbur said, leaning against one of the walls

“Talk about what?” Quackity asked, taking out his clock again and looking down at it, “it's 4:21 am Wilbur” 

“I know I know but I couldn’t wait.” Wilbur says and stops leaning against the wall. He gets a little closer to quackity and says “l-listen quackity. I want you to know that whatever the outcome of this whole presidency thing is that I will always appreciate you-”

“Okay?”

“And that I really want to be good friends with you-”

“You should of had let me in l’manberg then-”

“Okay listen” Wilbur says, and makes direct eye contact with the shorter boy again “We barely know each other and I really wanna get to know you. I wanna know that whatever the outcome is of this whole thing that we won't be in bad terms”

Quackity looked up at him. Those big brown eyes staring right into Wilbur’s soul. If it wasn’t for the other man’s shorter stature and low knowledge of PvP Wilbur would probably be scared right now. 

After a short while of silence, QUackity smiles “Of course not man! This is all for the cameras and shit, I really enjoy spending time with you Wilbur. I’m not gonna suddenly stop because I won or lost”

Wilbur lets out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding in “Oh. Oh thank god i was scared there for a little bit-” He says, his posture immediately becoming less tense and more relaxed.

“It's okay.” quackity laughs a bit “ Wanna play mancala? I think I have a board somewhere” he says, and then goes over to his e-chest, looking around. “Isn’t it a little too late?” Wilbur asks 

“Naaaah” Quackity says and turns around, mancala game in hand “I can’t sleep and I’m guessing you can’t either so we might as well entertain ourselves” 

Quackity sits down on the floor, WIlbur sitting down right after. They both prepare the mancala game, and Quackity asks “Do you want to go first? I’m gonna win anyways” Wilbur laughs and moves his pieces “Sure quackity, I can go first”

“Oh wilbur don’t be so formal man. Call me Alex” 

Wilbur smiles. “Okay Alex”


	2. Do you want to play mancala, Quackity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moths later and the threat of war is upon them.

Quackity turns and tosses in bed. He’s stressed and conflicted, not truly knowing what the upcoming war has in store for him. The bed in this cave doesn’t feel like home, like his own cave

What even is home anymore?

Home certainly wasn't with Schlatt. As much as he still loves the man he can’t bring himself to call what they had a proper home. He never really got comfort from him. 

Home also wasn’t with the commentary crew. As much as he misses the days where he could laugh with kwite or play in smp earth with Aksel, those days are gone now. They’ve parted their ways and gone to another server and he’s stuck here in the dream smp.

He’s never felt true comfort in this smp.

He’s never been comfortable here, and now he has to step up and fight alongside people he is forced to trust to try and gain some form of comfort.

Can he really trust any of them?

Wilbur is in the room opposite from his, and unbeknownst to the black-haired boy Will is also turning and tossing in bed. Stressed and conflicted.

He knows what the war has in store from everyone. Knows that no matter what they do L’manberg will be blown to bits and obliterated to no recognition. He knows his great symphony will never be completed.

Will never get to have a home again.

His home was there. He was so close to having the perfect home and a place where he could finally rest and tell stories of his past. Tell stories about SMPlive to Tommy or talk about SMP Earth with Fundy.

Places that were close to being home.

SMPlive was so close to feeling like a home. Sure living in fear of being killed at every second wasn’t comforting but he knew people there. Got to have fun and walk around with his friends and not feel ostracised or mistreated. Got to talk to people that didn’t want to destroy his home.

Got to talk to Schlatt before the man drifted into insanity.

Smp Earth was so close to feeling like home too. However, it reminded him too much of what he had lost. He is so desperate to get SMPlive back, to get to talk to people and have fun again but it just backfired. The server had ridiculous wars and ended up closing as SMPlive did.

But, he hasn’t felt comfort in months.

He misses Philza-

Both Quackity and Wilbur know that War is upon them. One knows everything that will go down and the other is scared and conflicted.

That's how they both end up leaving their rooms, almost at the same time too.

Wilbur is just walking towards the stairs to get out of Pogtopia when Quackity opens the door to his room and steps out. Wilbur makes direct eye contact with the shorter man and then silently asks him if he wants to come with him. Wilbur isn’t stupid. He can tell Quackity is stressing out just like him.

They both walk up the stairs silently, up to the very top of Pogtopia to get some fresh air. Quackity sits down with his back on the crafting table while Wilbur sits across from him, his back on the ender chest.

The two sit there in complete silence, thinking about all they have lost and all that they miss.

That is until Wilbur realizes why the current situation he’s in with quackity feels so familiar and turns around to open the ender chest.

Quackity gives him a glance out of curiosity. He just thought Wilbur would pull out a book but instead, the taller male pulls out the old mancala game that Quackity had and man doesn’t that make him smile. 

Wilbur closes the chest and crosses his legs, putting the old box in front of them. Quackity smiles, looking down at the very familiar box as Wilbur opened it up and put the lid right next to him on the floor.

Wilbur takes the game fully out of the box and pushes said box to the side with the lid. The game looks a little rough, when he opens it up it has a bit of dust inside but all of the beads are still there and even if some of them are discolored they’re still good to use.

Wilbur looks up at Quackity, and smiling in a way he hasn't smiled in weeks he asks,

“Do you want to play mancala, quackity?”

Quackity looks up at Wilbur and smiles.   
“Of course! It’s a little late but I guess we have some time”

The two spend the rest of the night playing in comfortable silence. The situation is oddly familiar to an old one.

They don’t know what will truly happen tomorrow. As much as they like to think they are in control of the situation and that they fully know what to expect at the end of the day they won’t. But something about this game and this old memory being played out again makes them think everything will be okay after all.

Maybe they’ll be comfortable again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to re-visit this fic trying to see my improvement and I personally think I've improved a lot! This was fun to write and I might even re-write the first chapter cause eeeugghhh the cringe. I do wanna say it is kind of implied that both Wilbur and Quackity where with schlatt at one point and if you wanna view it as that go ahead! if not then you can just view it as they where friends with him y'know?

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea from twitter like everything. Feedback is appreciated!!! I'm trying to get better at writing and I'm trying different things out.
> 
> edit: heyoooo! i posted the first chapter like 2 months ago and Im currently editing it!! I cringe looking at it sometimes hah. I just posted the second chapter which i really hope you guys enjoy!! I think it shows my improvement a lot


End file.
